This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The unifying theme for our COBRE is the study of schizophrenia as a disorder characterized by abnormalities in structural, functional, or effective connectivity between cortical and subcortical brain regions, producing abnormalities in integration within distributed brain circuits. The resulting information will be used to better understand the neurophysiological, neuroanatomical and neurochemical underpinnings of the abnormalities associated with schizophrenia. This COBRE will combine a wide variety of imaging tools relevant to the study of neurotransmitters and tissue abnormalities [i.e., magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS)], along with measures of brain anatomy, electromagnetic activity and hemodynamics [structural MRI (sMRI), diffusion tensor imaging (DTI), magnetoencephalography (MEG), electroencephalography (EEG), and functional MRI (fMRI)], combined with psychiatric and behavioral measures. Each of the 4 projects will acquire and analyze data using at least two of these imaging techniques. The Image Analysis Core is responsible for: 1) providing a common set of image analysis tools needed to accomplish the scientific goals of the 4 projects; 2) providing staff and consultants experienced in relevant image analysis to assist project personnel in organizing and conducting the required analyses;and 3) providing education and training for Pis and other project personnel to accomplish the Specific Aims of the COBRE projects. The Imaging Cores have been separated into two different cores, Image Data Acquisition (IDA) and Image Analysis (IA), in order to more adequately deal with the complexity of issues necessary for these two phases of each project. For example, pulse sequence details necessary for sMRI, DTI, MRS, and fMRI is incorporated into the IDA Core while modeling and analysis issues and multimodal integration are included in the IA Core. Storage of imaging data (which uses relational database strategies) and biostatistical approaches for testing the output measures is covered in the STATNI Core. Genetic and clinical assessment data are discussed in the ACAS core. While these various cores will be described separately in this application, there is already a high degree of communication and coordination among their members.